


Going Down Swinging

by PyroQueenOfFire



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQueenOfFire/pseuds/PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would ever know that a blind date could affect so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beautiful Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beautiful+Joy).



A fight with six armed men twice her size she could handle. An undercover op that involved weapons and espionage she was completely prepared for. A blind date? Not in a million years had her training at S.H.I.E.L.D. prepared her for this. Hell, Natasha Romanov had even faced down the Hulk and lived to tell the tale, but this was just…this was just uncomfortable territory.

More than anything, Natasha wanted to tell her best friend, Angela Stark that there was no way in Hell that she was going to do this, but Angel had pulled Natasha out of a scrape or two and she owed her. Not to mention that when Angel did her puppy dog eyes and Steve Rogers went all pitiful, Natasha felt like she was kicking a sweet little puppy when she said ‘no’. So she’d sucked it up and told Angel that she’d do it and now for the first time in a very long time, Natasha wasn’t sure what it was that she should wear.

The mission was as follows: go on a successful date with James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.

Steve and Bucky had been best friends for a long time and even though Steve had a lot of medical problems, they stood by each other. Bucky enlisted and he got accepted and Steve enlisted…and got rejected over and over and over again. Everyone thought he was just a kid from Brooklyn and then one day he got a lucky break and was signed up for the Super Soldier Serum experiment and he became Captain America—one of the greatest super heroes and technical leader of the Avengers, a group of heroes formed to save the world from the tyranny of Loki of Asgard.

A lot happened since World War II, though, and Bucky was thought to be dead until Angel, brought Bucky back for Steve and now he and Steve were stuck in a new world 70+ years later. It was a long story for both of them, but the fact of the matter was that Steve and Angel had gotten it into their heads that Natasha and Bucky were meant for each other and now they were going on a date together. They both felt like they owed their best friends.

For Bucky it was actually a lot because of guilt.

It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t think that Natasha was attractive because he had seen her and he was _incredibly_ attracted to her, it was just that he owed Steve and Angel his life so he couldn’t decline. Of course he joked about how he could get his own date, but those puppy dog expressions they were both so good at had won out in the end and now Bucky was expected to act like a gentleman…right? Hurting Angel’s best friend was a big no-no, and so he had to be on his best behavior and hope to God that he didn’t do anything that Natasha would feel the need to slit his throat about.

Bucky got himself dressed up in a blazer and nice pants, some dress shoes and he made sure his hair was nice, asking Steve what he thought. Normally he wouldn’t ask for Steve’s advice on anything, but judging by how attractive Angel was and how Steve had been living here in the future longer, he had a feeling that Steve knew a thing or two now about how to get a girl. Besides, in reality deep down, Bucky would love to be in an actual relationship where someone gave an actual rat’s ass about him.

“Be a gentleman—it worked for me,” Steve explained with a smile on his face. “Hold the door open for her, seat her, compliment her appearance—”

“—Steve?” Bucky asked him, cutting him off. “I know what ‘be a gentleman’ means.”

Steve chuckled and nodded, backing off a bit. “You’re right, you’re right…this is just really important to Angel, so I want it to go off without a hitch.”

“I know, and I’ll be good,” Bucky promised with a grin.

“He’s a bad boy,” Angel was telling Natasha as she combed her hair for her. “Right up your alley for a good night out on the town and maybe in if you hit if off like I think you will.”

Natasha laughed a little bit. “So he’s nothing like your gentleman?”

“Cap says he’s a ladies’ man,” Angel said shrugging. “Or at least that he was…you know, before the whole frozen in ice after being experimented on with the Tesseract happened and he wound up here with a little help from me. He’s really funny and bantering with him is a blast.”

“No terrible jokes,” Steve warned Bucky shaking his head. “Angel laughs, but she’s easily amused and I don’t know if bad jokes is something Agent Romanov is into.”

Bucky gave his friend a look. “My jokes aren’t bad.”

“Some of them very much are,” Steve responded with a laugh. “Just…be a tamer version of yourself.”

“Be a less intimidating version of yourself,” Angel told Natasha with a smile. “You’ll do great, this whole thing will be great and you’ll come home never able to doubt me again.”

Bucky and Natasha both smiled at their best friends, but they weren’t quite sure if the advice—if it could be called that—made them feel less or _more_ nervous. All they could do was grin and bear it, however, and meet up at the restaurant and make the best of their now occupied evenings.


	2. The Guarded

While Bucky and Natasha were getting ready for their blind date, Sharon Carver was sitting by herself in her living room of her one bedroom, one bath apartment, eating a tub of white chocolate raspberry truffle ice cream. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was watching ‘ _ **the Notebook**_ ’ wondering what had happened to her life. Eight months ago this had been so much easier than right now.

_“Who is he?” Sharon asked Angel slowly._

_Angel laughed a little bit as they stood in S.H.I.E.L.D. “That is Clint Barton or ‘Hawkeye’ as they call him around here…his code name, you know? Which is good, because ‘Clint’ is a terrible name…”_

_“Amen,” Adrienne ‘Andy’ Mett said nodding, her red hair shaking as she did. “His mother obviously hated him.”_

_“His mother is dead and his father was an alcoholic who beat him and his older brother, so let’s stay away from the parents subject with him, shall we?” Angel told him._

_Sharon smiled sadly in Clint’s direction and nodded. “Noted…”_

_“Angel!” Clint called over, joining her and the other two. “So these are your recruits for us? You sure they can—”_

_“—oh, trust me: we can hold our own,” Sharon piped up, winking at the buff man._

_Clint laughed a little at that and nodded at the mutant before him with a grin on his face that spread ear to ear. He had been told by Nick Fury and by Angel that she was going to be bringing in her two best friends as new recruits because they were some pretty powerful mutants, but he hadn’t expected two beautiful women to show up. Then again, Angel and Natasha were always commenting about how their looks helped them to disarm their enemies…entirely true._

_“I’ll take you up on that…” Clint told her nodding._

Sharon shook her head as the thoughts about meeting Clint came back, sighing loudly and shoving a spoonful into her mouth. There was just too much to think about because following that meeting was a hot and sweaty sparring match between the two that ended with her on her back and him on top of her. She could still feel his weight pressing down on her and his hot breath in his face as they were both panting…ugh.

Clint Barton had drawn her right in and then she had tried to convince herself that it was nothing serious and kept him at arm’s length. Then Loki happened. Loki had to show up from Asgard and be sexy and tell her how beautiful and perfect and strong she was and make her feel _wanted_ … _needed_. Add in Clint getting really annoyed about how close she and Loki became because of all of the sexual tension and you got yourself a sexually frustrated trio that didn’t know what to do.

“Just fuck love,” Sharon said to herself shaking her head. “Forget about her, Noah—she’s a giant pain in the ass and it’s easier to keep your heart to yourself.”

Nodding at her little outburst to the TV, Sharon smiled, but soon the look was wiped off of her face when she heard a loud noise. Immediately she was up and her hand was out because she was a mutant, trained by Professor Xavier, and she could absorb mutant’s powers—if they weren’t mutants, she could take on their best physical abilities. Still, hearing noises in the middle of the night when she was alone eating ice cream watching a chick flick had her heart pounding away in her chest rather rapidly.

“I hope you know that I own nothing worth stealing,” Sharon said loudly, but her voice was shaking pretty badly.

Loki laughed a little bit. “I beg to differ…”

Sharon squealed at the sound of his voice because even though she recognized it, she hadn’t actually expected someone to be there. A cat maybe, or just the man upstairs in the apartment above her, but not Loki there in all of his glory. Why was he here even? Sharon had made it clear to him before that she didn’t want to have anything to do with him or Clint anymore because she was not going to let them into her heart…bed maybe, but not heart and so she had taken her bed off of the market too.

“Loki? Get out,” Sharon told him, hand clutching her chest as she turned to go into the kitchen.

Loki shook his head. “I do not particularly want to…”

“I think that’s a little too bad,” Sharon responded as she turned on the tea kettle on the stove.

Unfortunately, Sharon felt Loki’s warm body flush up behind her and she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip—damn him! He knew how badly she wanted him, which was apparent from the way that he ran his hands up and down her sides and her hips, keeping his body pressed to hers from behind, mouth near her ear. His hot breath was on her earlobe and soon he was speaking into her ear in a hushed, sexy whisper.

“You and I will rule this world one day, Sharon,” Loki told her. “You and I will show the world the power that you have.”

Sharon slowly managed to push back on him. “I don’t want to rule, Loki. They let you out of Asgard to prove that you were more than a brute, so how about learning some compassion and humility like a true leader?”

“True leaders show power,” Loki responded as she turned to face him, putting one hand on either side of her to trap her there between him and the stove, his face close to hers, her eyes now on his mouth. “You told me once that you believed in me…”

Sharon nodded and her eyes met his. “I told you that I believed that you would understand someday. I told you that I believed that you were more than a brute…and I still believe that. You just have to show that my trust isn’t misplaced…”

“Your friend, Adrienne…she’ll return tonight,” Loki responded, only showing happiness at her words in his eyes for a moment before he backed off of her.

“Andy?” Sharon asked him quizzically. “I thought that she was going to honeymoon with Thor in Asgard for another week…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated!**  
> 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated!**  
> 


End file.
